Post battle
by Sazzynation
Summary: Ron and Hermione in the commonroom, soon after the battle.


_A/N: This fic is unbeta-ed, and since I'm from Sweden, not a native English speaker, there might be some grammar mistakes. This is personally the best fic I've written so far, in my opinion. I hope you like it as well. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them ___

**"Ouch!"**

**"Oh, I'm so sorry**!"

**"'S ok, Hermione."**

**Hermione let a small sigh escape from her lips, as she gently dipped the cloth in a bowl of water, and dabbed it carefully on Ron's bruised and sore temple. He winced again in pain, and Hermione immidiately withdrew her hand, and let out another sigh.**

"**I can't do this, Ron", she said hopelessly. "Maybe it's better if Madam Pomfrey will take a look at it."**

**Ron snorted.**

**"Hermione, this is nothing compared to what I've been through before", he mentioned. He shifted on the sofa, more towards her, so that he was facing her. "Besides, at this point, I think Madam Pomfrey is quite busy. And I'd rather have you do it anyway."**

**His ears went pink, and Hermione could feel her blush as well.**

**"Sorry, you're right", she said hurriedly, and quickly began to dab the cloth against his wound again. She gently help up his chin with her free hand, as she carefully washed away the blood from the nasty wound, trying to do it more gently this time.**

**"Better?" She asked him softly.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Good."**

**She flashed him a smile, and blushed once again when she felt his hot breath so close to her skin. She bit her underlip, trying to concentrate on his wound. She released her hand from his chin, only to move it to his forehead, to brush away the hair that was in the way. His hair was so soft, and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she touched it gently between her fingers. She didn't want to let go, but did anyway, when she saw Ron's face turn scarlet, along with the tip of his ears.**

"**Don't stop," he breathed, close to her face. "Please."**

**Hermione swallowed hard, and gently brushed her fingers through his fringe again. Ron closed his eyes, and let out a deep, relaxing sigh. Hermione almost forgot about the gash on his temple, and quickly returned to it, without removing her fingers from his hair. It didn't take long until she was done, but she really didn't want to let go of him yet. **

_**Why is this so hard?**_** Hermione asked herself inwardly, as she placed the cloth back in the bowl, and leaned back on the back of the sofa. **_**We've kissed already, and he did tell me he loved me… why is this so hard now?**_

**She moistened her lips with her tongue, and closed her eyes, thinking back of the time at Shell Cottage, after she had been tortured. It had been the first time she had seen Ron really cry. He had held her so tightly, sobbing furiously against her shoulder, telling her over and over again that he loved her, that he couldn't live if she had died.**

**Thinking about it made her eyes tear up, and she gently touched the scarlet cut she had received from Bellatrix's knife that day on her neck. She shuddered. It was still sore.**

"**Does it hurt?"**

**Ron's voice made her jump and she looked at him. He was looking at her with great concern.**

"**Only a little," said Hermione truthfully. "But it's nothing, really, I'm ok," she added quickly. She gave him an assuring smile, and his expression softened a bit. He scooted closer to her, and strokes his thumb soothingly over the wound on her neck.**

"**Is this better?" He murmured softly. Hermione nodded, unable to speak. His touch sent shivers through her spine, in a pleasant way. She closed her eyes again, and let his other fingers join his thumb, to brush her neck, up to her chin. Did he have any idea of how much this was killing her? What he was doing to her?**

**And she certainly didn't want him to stop. She loved the feeling of his fingers touching her skin. **

"**Is this okay?" He asked her awkwardly. Hermione let out a noise, sounding like a whimper as response. **

**Ron grinned widely at her reaction, and moved a bit closer to her, engulfing her into his arms awkwardly, and she snuggled gratefully into his embrace, letting her head rest on his chest.**

"**Tired?" Ron muttered against her hair, as he strokes it gently between his fingers.**

**Hermione nodded, and shut her eyes enjoying the warmth coming from Ron's embrace. **

"**It feels odd, doesn't it?" She says tiredly against his chest. "All this… the war is over, and suddenly we have all time in the world to do whatever we desire."**

"**Yeah," Ron agreed. He placed his hand carefully on her shoulder, pressing her face further onto his chest. She didn't complain, only nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.**

**Ron let out a content sigh, before speaking again. **

"**There is one thing, though," he said. "One thing that I think we should talk about."**

**Hermione caught her breath mid-air, and lifted her head to look at Ron. Her heart was beating hysterically, as she knew what he was going to bring up.**

"**Ron—" she began, but he placed his finger on her lips, to stop her from talking.**

"**No, Hermione, I need to say this."**

**Hermione waited. Ron let out a long sigh, before speaking again.**

"**Merlin, I wish this was easier."**

"**Ron," Hermione tried again, and placed her hand softly underneath his chin. **

"**What?"**

**Hermione swallowed nervously, and she could feel her cheeks once again heating up, before she spoke.**

"**J-just kiss me already," she said in a mere whisper.**

**She could see Ron's eyes widen in confusion, but his features changed into a relaxed expression, as he nodded slowly, and leaned in. he tucked a strand of her hair beneath her ear, and let his hand stay there, while the other had a firm grip on her back. Hermione, who couldn't wait any longer, dug her hands into his hair, and placed her lips firmly against his, and he happily obliged to her will, and kissed her.**

**It was nothing like the kiss had been in the Room of Requirement. This was more gentle, and less hurried, but also breathtaking and mind-blowing, and a little bit awkward.**

**But it felt so right.**

**And what mattered the most was that this was Ron that she was kissing. Ron, who she had been in love with for so long. **

**She had dreamed about it many times, but it was nothing like actually kissing him in real life. This was so much better, and yet, she still wanted more. It simply wasn't enough.**

**They broke apart, searching for air. Ron cupped her cheeks with his hands, while resting his forehead against hers, licking his lips, and grinned wickedly.**

"**Wow," he breathed. Hermione did nothing but nod in agreement, trying to steady her breath. She closed her eyes, and smiled.**

"**That was bloody brilliant," said Ron, once their breaths were back to normal. "We should've done this a long time ago."**

"**Well, it's too late to change that now, isn't it?" Hermione stated, as she slowly snuggled herself into his arms again, leaving a small trail of kisses along his neck. She could hear him groan, and smiled. She had caused that sound.**

"**Yeah," Ron agreed. His voice sounded hoarse, but there was a warm tone in it. He carefully looped an arm around her waist, while she continued with the small kisses on his neck. **

**She loved doing this, causing Ron to make sounds she had never heard from him before, and just to sit there alone, snuggled together in the Common room. After have dreamed about it many times, she never thought this would actually come true. She had never felt happier.**

**And it made her feel guilty.**

**Her smile faded, and she immediately stopped with the feather light kisses, pulling away slightly.**

**Ron groaned in protest.**

"**Why did you stop?"**

**Hermione swallowed, and looked at him.**

"**We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered. She could feel how the tears threatened to come. She looked away quickly, but Ron grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.**

"**What do you mean?" he said, panicked. "Hermione, what's wrong? You don't like this?"**

**She stared at him, and felt more tears running down her cheeks. He looked at her with a mixture of fear and concern.**

"**Oh, no, it's nothing like that!" she assured him. "I like this very much."**

**Ron let out a sigh of relief, but still had that concerned look on his face.**

"**But?" He demanded.**

"**But is this really the right time? Shouldn't we… I don't know… grieve?"**

**The moment she said it, she immediately regret it. She hated herself for reminding him about the death of his brother, and she hated herself even more, when his face turned into a rather painful expression.**

"**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned—"**

"**It's all right," Ron interrupted her. "Just… I don't want to talk about that right now, all right?"**

**His voice was pleading. Hermione blinked away more tears and she nodded.**

"**I'm sorry," she said quietly.**

**Ron sighed tiredly, and placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her skin.**

"**I love you," he said unexpectedly. He blushed as he said it, but didn't look away. Hermione could feel her heart race and her cheeks grew hot.**

"**I love you very much," he said again. "And doing this, just sitting here with you, holding you, kissing you, even bloody looking at you, makes me feel so happy," he went on. "I've wanted this for so long, and… right now, all I want to do is to be with you, nothing else. I know this probably isn't the right moment, but, what the hell, I don't think it ever has when it comes to you and me, and I honestly couldn't care less." He brushed away the tears from Hermione's face, and smiled at her.**

"**Right now, I'm planning on kissing you, until neither of us can breathe properly. I don't care if it's the wrong timing, or—"**

**She simply couldn't hold it anymore. His speech had been so touching, that it made her love him even more, and she had had this sudden urge to launch at him, to shower him with kisses. So she did. And she did it with passion.**

**And like Ron had told her, it didn't matter if it wasn't the right moment. As long as she was with him, she felt safe, and that's what mattered the most right now.**

_A/N: So, reviews are welcome ____ And also, I am thinking of doing a sequel, but I'm not really sure yet. I need some ideas, so if you have any, feel free to tell me._


End file.
